elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
OST Nr. 3
|} OST Nr. 3 ist nach Angaben des Zoos Ostrava der Zuchtbucheintrag des am 04.02.2014 dort geborenen Asiatischen Elefantenkuhkalbs im internationalen Zuchtbuch für Asiatische Elefanten (das dritte in Ostrava geborene Asiatische Elefantenkalb). Das so bezeichnete Kalb wurde am 04.02.2014 gegen 04:08 Uhr im Zoo Ostrava von der Kuh Vishesh zur Welt gebracht. Die Geburt begann gegen 03:00 Uhr morgens. Das Kuhkalb kam nach einer Tragzeit von 647 Tagen zur Welt. Vishesh verhielt sich ihrem Kalb gegenüber ruhig und nicht aggressiv und unterstützte es dabei, auf die Beine zu kommen. Der Zoo hoffte darauf, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Erfahrungen mit ihrem ersten Nachwuchs, dem mit knapp zwei Monaten gestorbenen Sethi, ihre mütterliche Sorge um das Kuhkalb entwickeln würde. Schon bald zeigte sich, dass das Kalb keinen ausreichenden Saugreflex entwickelt hatte und daher nicht von Vishesh gesäugt werden konnte. Auch konnte es nicht mit der Flasche durch das Gitter hindurch gefüttert werden. Daher wurde am Nachmittag des 05.02.2014 das Kalb von Vishesh, die im geschützten Pflegerkontakt gehalten wird, getrennt und dabei der schwach entwickelte Saugreflex beobachtet, allerdings nicht mit Ersatzmilch gefüttert. Vishesh hatte ihr Kalb die ganze Zeit über in Sichtweite, verhielt sich aber sehr nervös. Allerdings nahm sie ihr Kalb anschließend ohne Probleme wieder an. In der folgenden Nacht gab er wiederholte, für die Pfleger gefährliche Versuche, das Kalb mit der Flasche zu füttern, die aber fehlgingen. Schließlich wurden auch internationale Elefantenexperten zu dem Fall konsultiert. Bei ähnlichen Fällen war es möglich, den Reflex mit Zufütterung zu entwickeln und die Kälber dann auch ihren Müttern zuzuführen. Da dort die Haltungsbedingungen für ein solches Vorgehen einfacher waren, wurde entschieden, das Kalb mit Hilfe eines Schlauchs direkt in den Magen zu füttern. Am 06.02.2014 wurde Vishesh ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht und versucht, das Kalb ohne Trennung von der Mutter zu füttern, was erneut fehlschlug. Daher wurde OST Nr. 3 erneut von Vishesh getrennt, was sie schon als schwieriger erwies als beim ersten Mal, um sie in einem komplizierten Verfahren mit dem Schlauch direkt in den Magen zu füttern. Sie erhielt Elefantenersatzmilch. Auch hier verlief die Rückkehr zu Vishesh ohne Komplikationen. Am 07.02.2014 wurde das Kuhkalb dabei beobachtet, wie es an Schutzstoffhüllen leckte. Daher versuchten die Pfleger nun, das Kalb mit in Milch eingeweichten Windeln zu füttern. OST Nr. 3 zeigte deutliches Interesse daran und saugte aktiv die Milch aus den Windeln. Die Pfleger führten sie in einem zweiten Schritt an eine Flasche heran. Das Kuhkalb begann zu saugen und trank so einmalig einen Liter Ersatzmilch. Später in der Nacht wurden die Bemühungen zum Füttern wiederholt, allerdings schien OST Nr. 3 das Interesse an der Flasche verloren zu haben. In den Folgetagen wurde Kontakt zu den tschechischen Zoos in Liberec und Ústi nad Labem aufgenommen, wo ebenfalls asiatische Elefanten gehalten werden. In einem Kooperationsprojekt wurden dabei von den Tieren ein Liter Blut gewonnen, das als Ersatz für die Kolostralmilch dem Kalb zusammen mit Ersatzmilch zugefüttert wurde, damit es die Antikörper gegen Krankheiten aufnehmmen konnte, die sonst von der ersten Muttermilch stammen. Den Angaben des Zoos zufolge enthält das Blutplasma die Antikörper. Weiterhin gab es Versuche, das Kalb an die mütterlichen Zitzen heranzuführen, allerdings waren diese Bemühungen in Gegenwart von Vishesh gefählich, so dass Visheshs Schlafzeiten und teilweise Sedierung dazu genutzt wurden. Zugleich wurde weiterhin gefüttert, und die Hoffnung auf die Säugung ihres Kalbes durch Vishesh schwand immer mehr. Dieser Zustand hielt sich in den nächsten Tagen. Ende Februar 2014 waren keine Fortschritte beim lebenswichtigen Trinken der Muttermilch bei OST Nr. 3 gemacht worden. Inzwischen hatte Vishesh auch nur noch wenig Muttermilch, so dass das Kalb auch kaum noch davon längerfristig hätte trinken können. Daher wurde das Kalb weiterhin regulär gefüttert. Dafür zeigte sich Vishesh ihrem Kalb gegenüber zunehmend fürsorglich, so dass die Mutter-Tochter-Bindung sich gut entwickelte. Am 10.03.2014 war Vishesh mit ihrer Tochter das erste Mal auf der Außenanlage. Am 28.03.2014 waren alle weibliche Elefanten des Zoos zusammen draußen. Die Zusammenführung mit den anderen Elefanten verlief ohne Probleme. Unter ihnen waren auch Johti die Großmutter des Neugeborenen sowie die zu der Zeit dreijährige Rashmi die Tante bzw. (väterlicherseits) die Halbschwester von OST Nr. 3. Im weiteren Verlauf wurden verschiedene Fragen rund um die Haltung des Kuhkalbes auf der Zoohomepage in der Rubrik "Sloní deník" (Elefantentagebuch) beantwortet (Sloní FAQ). Darunter auch am 20.06.2014 die Frage, warum das Kalb noch keinen Namen bekommen hat. In einer sehr ausführlichen Antwort wird insbesondere auf die möglichen künftigen Schwierigkeiten eingegangen, die dem Elefantenkalb noch bevorstehen könnten. Die Erfahrung zeigt, dass Kälber, die keine Muttermilch aufgenommen haben, häufig sehr früh gestorben sind. So ist noch nicht abzusehen, wenn das Kalb im Alter zwischen 3/4 und ein 1/2 Jahren beginnt, feste Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, ob es diese im Verdauungstrakt verarbeiten kann. Wenn es dies überlebt, so besteht noch die Gefahr, dass es am Herpesvirus erkrankt und stirbt. Daher will der Zoo keine Normalität schaffen, indem es dem Kalb einen Namen gibt. Inoffiziell existiert wohl der Begriff "sloní princezny" (Elefantenprinzessin), und mit dem vorläufigen Namensvorschlag "Ostrava" schließt die Antwort ab. Da unterdessen offenbar die Elefantenpfleger des Zoos nach einer einheitlichen Bezeichnung für den derzeit jüngsten Nachwuchs suchten, um im Alltag besser mit dem Kuhkalb umgehen zu können, entschieden sie sich - dem Zoodirektor "zum Trotz" - für den Namen Sumitra, der quasi halboffiziell auf Facebook auftauchteMalá Sumitra, auf www.facebook.com. Offiziell gibt es weiterhin keine Angaben zu einem Namen für das KuhkalbSloní deník, Stand 20.08.2014, auf www.zoo-ostrava.cz. Vgl. Zatím nemá ani jméno, mit Diskussion in den Kommentaren, auf cs-cz.facebook.com und auch Zatím nemá ani jméno, auf www.rozhlas.cz. Weblinks Mitteilungen des Zoos auf www.zoo-ostrava.cz: *VISHESH PORODILA 4.2.2014, Nachricht von der Geburt von OST Nr. 3 mit Fotos des Neugeborenen. *AKTUÁLNÍ INFORMACE O STAVU SLONÍHO MLÁDĚTE 6.2.2014, Nachricht über den mangelnden Saugreflex bei dem Elefantenkalb. *DALŠÍ VÝVOJ SITUACE 6.2.2014, Mitteilung zum Fütterungsversuch in den Magen. *DALŠÍ POKUS O ZÁCHRANU SLŮNĚTE 9.2.2014, Nachricht von der Zufütterung von Elefantenblutplasma mit Antikörpern als Kolostralersatz. *AKTUÁLNÍ INFORMACE O SITUACI V PAVILONU SLONŮ 10.2.2014, Bericht über den aktuellen Stand vom 10.02.2014. *ZPRÁVA Z PAVILONU SLONŮ 26.2.2014, Nachricht zum Stand Ende Februar 2014. *VÝLET DO VENKOVNÍHO VÝBĚHU, Mitteilung des Zoos zum ersten Außenaufenthalt mit Fotos. *SLONÍ RODINA VENKU, Nachricht zu der Zusammenführung der Ostravaer Kühe. *SLONÍ FAQ: Proč sloní samička nemá jméno?, Erklärung zum fehlenden Namen für das Kalb. Artikel: *Ostravské slůně čeká krizové období: přechází na pevnou stravu, Artikel zur Situation von OST Nr. 3 im Juli 2014 auf www.denik.cz. *Ostravské slůně boj o život zatím vyhrává, přibírá i tři kila denně, Artikel zum bisherigen Gedeihen von OST Nr. 3 auf www.novinky.cz. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zoogeburt Kategorie:Tschechien Kategorie:Zoo Ostrava